


words more naked than flesh

by sooblushes



Series: lesbian chansoo au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Female Park Chanyeol, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles, fem!exo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooblushes/pseuds/sooblushes
Summary: "May you sleep on the breast of your tender woman companion."—Sappho, circa 600 B.C.Or, the fic in which Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are lesbians and they cuddle and then fuck.





	words more naked than flesh

**Author's Note:**

> i've been writing a plotty multichaptered chansoo fic lately! but then i suddenly got struck with the intense desire to write lesbians chansoo having sex. in case this isn't obvious, this takes place during the 7 day vacation exo just got!
> 
> title also comes from sappho. also in case you didn't know, sappho is a lesbian poet from ancient greece!
> 
> unedited.

The amber hues in the evening Seoul sky had long melted into a bruising blue and black, the sky dark and seemingly endless over an ever bustling city. The traffic had calmed as the clocked ticked past a reasonable time to be out and about, but Kyungja knows that outside of Chanmi’s apartment, plenty of people are still milling about the busy streets.

It is a Friday night after all.

But tomorrow, they have their first schedule of 2019 and Kyungja couldn’t think of a better way to spend her last vacation day anywhere else than where she is now: cuddled up on the couch with her tall and leggy girlfriend in a darkened apartment, empty except for the two of them.

Chanmi had just gotten back from her trip in the snowy ski hills of Japan earlier this afternoon, and Kyungja had made sure she was there to greet her at the door. As soon as she heard Chanmi slotting the keys in the door to her apartment, Kyungja had bounded up to her feet and headed straight for the door. When her girlfriend finally entered the apartment, Kyungja went on the very tips of her toes and kissed Chanmi—who graciously bent at her knees for her very tiny girlfriend—right on the tip of her nose, reddened from the cold winter air.

They had spent the rest of the day lazing around together, messing around and singing in Chanmi’s studio like they hadn’t had time for in a long while. For dinner, Kyungja even made hot broth to keep their stomachs warm and satiated. Chanmi had whined about Kyungja ditching her during their short break and visiting Baekhyun in Japan instead, but Kyungja just kissed her sweetly in response and her taller girlfriend stopped complaining.

They’re both lying on the couch now, a bit drowsy after eating. Kyungja smothers a little giggle, her round eyes staring at the television screen, enraptured. She and Chanmi are finally catching up on the latest episodes of _Busted!_ , like they had promised Sehun before their vacation started, and she can’t help but find the youngest EXO member’s antics endearing. She giggles again when Sehun confidently downs a cup of salt water, only to spit it out. She doesn’t hear Chanmi laughing with her—and usually her laughter is accompanied with wide motions and flailing limbs—so she looks down.

Chanmi is dead asleep. Her face is relaxed and her mouth is parted just slightly, her head resting on Kyungja’s chest and pillowed by her breasts. Now that Kyungja is paying attention, she can hear that her girlfriend is snoring softly, her hands twitching just slightly from where they’re hugging her, wrapped snugly around her middle. It can’t have been a comfortable position for Chanmi, who is nearly 180cm, while Kyungja is a mere 154cm. But there she is, lying right on top of Kyungja, her long legs dangling awkwardly over the sides and the end of the couch where she’s splayed out. Her knees are digging a little into Kyungja’s legs, but she doesn’t mind.

She feels a deep fondness take root inside of her chest cavity at the sight of her girlfriend sleeping peacefully. She’s a little heavy, squishing Kyungja into the couch, but she’s warm, and Kyungja finds that the weight is comforting on top of her. 

_Ah_ , she thinks. Kyungja lets her eyes trace over her resting lover, soothed with the soft suspiration of her girlfriend with every exhale. _I really love her_. 

As idols, neither of them get much sleep. It comes with the job. And although Kyungja would have liked spending more time chatting with Chanmi, she can’t bring herself to wake her girlfriend up either. Not when she deserves all the rest she can get.

Chanmi shifts a little, her face turning and nuzzling into Kyungja’s chest. Kyungja can feel the heat from Chanmi’s breath washing over her cleavage peeking out from her v-neck sleep shirt, and she feels a little bit warmer between her legs. She ignores the feeling.

“Hey,” Kyungja says, softly. She combs a hair delicately through Chanmi’s hair, tangled and mussed from sleeping. Her hands trace the side of her face, brushing her knuckles against her cheek. 

“Hey,” Chanmi croaks back. She wraps her arms tighter around Kyungja, squeezing, and suddenly she buries her face into Kyungja’s breasts.

Kyungja squeaks.

Chanmi laughs a little, raising her head. She rests her chin on the swell of her chest and looks up at Kyungja in adoration. Her cheeks dimple attractively. “Did I fall asleep?”

Kyungja pouts a little at Chanmi’s teasing, but continues combing through her hair with her slender fingers. “Mhm. You should keep sleeping.”

Her girlfriend sighs, and instead of answering, her hands unwrap themselves from around her and snakes up her t-shirt. She’s only wearing the v-neck and a pair of sensible black cotton panties—her usual sleep wear—but now she feels a lot more aware of how bare she is. Chanmi’s skin is warm on Kyungja’s, and she slides her hand along Kyungja’s soft tummy and to the sensitive skin right underneath her breasts.

“Is this okay?” Chanmi asks. Her thumbs are sweeping distracting little circles on her ribcage, and Kyungja can feel her heart rate picking up at the feeling.

She nods. She can feel the blood rushing to her face as she blushes in embarrassment. 

“How do you get embarrassed every time I touch you, Kyungja?” her girlfriend asks, huffing out a laugh. Her thumbs continue stroking along the delicate skin there. “How did my tiny, little, bashful girlfriend even find the courage to send me those photos when I was in Japan?”

Kyungja gasps, flushing even redder, as she shoves at Chanmi’s shoulder, even as she feels a pulse of heat between her thighs.

When Chanmi was in Japan earlier in the week and Kyungja had not yet left to meet up with Baekhyun, she had one day where she just couldn’t stop thinking about her girlfriend and the way her long fingers filled her up so, _so_ good. Kyungja had curled up around the pillow in Chanmi’s apartment, for comfort at first, but then her thoughts started getting to her. She had straddled the pillow, squirming as the heat inside of her had grown stronger, and she had made herself cum, rutting against the pillow, just to the thoughts of Chanmi’s fingers inside of her.

And it was to those same thoughts that had Kyungja, feeling nearly delirious with how horny she was and how much she missed her girlfriend, taking a photo of her sliding a finger under the seam of her own panties and sending it to Chanmi.

Chanmi had responded nearly instantly and the phone sex that resulted that night was _amazing_.

But being reminded of her own brazen behaviour _now_ had Kyungja covering her face with her own dainty hands.

Again, Chanmi only laughed at her girlfriend’s cute bashfulness. “You’re adorable,” she murmured, raising herself up on one elbow and scooting up so her face is aligned with Kyungja’s. She bends down close, hovering mere centimetres away from her girlfriend’s plush lips. Her eyes flicker down to her mouth, staring with intent.

“Can I kiss you?” Chanmi whispers.

“Please,” Kyungja replies.

Slowly, Chanmi lowers her head until her lips are resting gently on the other girl’s. It’s Kyungja who takes initiative this time, licking at the seam of Chanmi’s lips until she parts her mouth and lets Kyungja in. They exchange a slow, languid kiss that has Kyungja moaning softly, her gasps muffled by the slick noises from their tongues entangling with each other. Chanmi moves down, suckling delicate kisses into the smooth, pale skin of her neck. Kyungja wishes Chanmi could be rougher, bite down and mark her up just as she likes it, but she knows that hickies are nearly a death wish as a celebrity.

“I want you to touch me,” Kyungja whispers. She’s still blushing furiously, she can’t help it. But she knows it also turns her girlfriend on insanely, to see her all shy and rosy pink like this.

“Touch you?” Chanmi says. She’s smirking. “Where?”

She skitters her fingers along the waistband of her panties. “Here?” She continues tracing up a path on Kyungja’s body, teasing touches that has Kyungja shivering. 

She pets at Kyungja’s slightly pudgy tummy, all soft and cute and perfect, before resting her hands on her tiny waist. “Or here?”

Kyungja shakes her head, her shaking fingers reaching down the hem of her own t-shirt and pulling it up so that it rests just above her chest. Her glorious, glorious breasts are exposed in the cool air to Chanmi’s hot gaze. “Here,” Kyungja whispers. She’s trembling, squirming underneath Chanmi in embarrassment and arousal. “Touch me here, Chanmi.”

Chanmi obliges. Her hands, much larger than Kyungja’s, slides up her body from where they rested on her waist and cups her full breasts. Kyungja used to be embarrassed by how curvy she is, because despite being absolutely tiny with dainty fingers and delicate wrists, she has big breasts and thick thighs and a round ass that always had her hiding her own figure with baggy clothing. It contrasts sharply from Chanmi, who towers over her and has legs for days that has Kyungja drooling whenever she wears shorts or skirts, and a cute chest that’s barely a B-cup. But with Chanmi’s hands on her, worshipping her body, she feels—comfortable—maybe even _proud _of her figure.__

__Chanmi squeezes gently, and Kyungja moans, her legs pressing together as she feels wetness spreading inside her panties. _God_ , she’s so wet for Chanmi. _ _

__Her nipples are already peaked and hardened under Chanmi’s attention, and Chanmi presses a gentle kiss to Kyungja’s pale collarbone before she moves down, nosing at the swell of her breasts, and takes one of her rosy nubs into her mouth. She _sucks_._ _

__“ _Ah_! Chanmi!” Kyungja sobs out, her hands tangling up in Chanmi’s hair almost painfully as her hips stutter. Her nipples has always been sensitive, and ever since her and Chanmi started dating, Chanmi absolutely loved taking advantage of that and drawing out the sweetest moans and gasps from her smaller girlfriend until she’s coming untouched and her buds are all puffy and red and swollen from the attention. _ _

__She takes the stiffened peak between her teeth, nibbling gently before soothing the sting with sweet, hot suckles that has Kyungja trembling underneath her, syrupy sweet gasps falling from her mouth. With her other hand, Chanmi grabs a firm handful of Kyungja’s other breast, kneading gently, before tracing her nail around her areola._ _

__She alternates between flicking her tongue against her pink nubs, tongue drawing circles around her nipples, and pinching and rubbing her rosy buds between nimble fingers. She’s driving Kyungja wild, her breath coming out shaky as she cries out and quivers underneath Chanmi. Her panties are soaked now, and she can feel her pussy throbbing in want._ _

__Chanmi shifts one hand from her breast and down to where Kyungja is wet and hot. She brushes a finger over the top of her cotton panties, tracing along her slit in a way that has her sobbing and arching her body closer to her. She relishes in feeling how wet Kyungja is for her, how her panties are soaked through, and she wants nothing more but to rip her panties off of her and eat her cunt out until she comes with her plush thighs are tight around her head._ _

__Instead, she slips a finger under the seam of her panties, and traces the slick folds with teasing touches. She rubs at her clit, and Kyungsoo _shudders_ , gasping out in pleasure at the touch._ _

__Chanmi gives her nipple one last kiss before moving down, kissing the soft tummy pudge she loves so dearly, before sliding herself between Kyungja’s thighs. She grips at her thighs, enjoying the way her long fingers dig into the plush flesh there, and rests her girlfriend’s legs over her shoulder as she pulls her panties down and exposes her cunt to the air. She licks her lip, admiring her glistening folds._ _

__“Can I kiss you here?” Chanmi asks again, her voice low and husky. “You’re so beautiful and wet for me, Kyungja.”_ _

__“Yes!” she sobs out, spreading her legs more to Chanmi’s gaze._ _

__Chanmi buries her face between her thighs, and slides her tongue right across where Kyungja is wet and open for her. She buries her tongue as deep inside of her throbbing heat, and Kyungja _screams_ , pulling at Chanmi’s hair. Chanmi grips at the meat of her thighs and pulls her tiny girlfriend closer towards her, as she fucks her with her tongue. She moans when she feels another gush of wetness on her tongue as she licks messily into Kyungja’s core, curling her tongue torturously. _ _

__Kyungja’s sobbing now, her chest heaving as she gasps out brokenly, squirming on Chanmi’s tongue. Her moans rise higher in pitch as she chases completion. “Chanmi, Chanmi,” she cries out, her breath stuttering as she yanks on Chanmi’s hair in unbidden pleasure._ _

__Chanmi only spreads her legs wider as she presses a finger against her clit, rubbing her fingers furiously against the reddened bud in a way that has Kyungja keening._ _

__“ _Oh_ , Chanmi—” her gasp gets broken off when Chanmi circles her tongue around Kyungja’s aching clit before enclosing her lips on the bud and lapping her tongue at the sensitive bundle of nerves. Kyungja’s hips cant uncontrollably, pushing down harder onto Chanmi’s mouth and _magical_ tongue. A strong, familiar sensation is building up to a peak deep inside of her, and she can feel herself clenching down as Chanmi’s long fingers slide deep inside of her and fucking her in tandem to her tongue. Her cunt is sopping wet around Chanmi’s deft hands, and she whines and whimpers as she feels herself going wild, flames of pleasure licking up her spine and climbing inside of her. Her sobs grow louder and louder in a way that has Chanmi rubbing at her own throbbing cunt through her panties with her other hand._ _

__“Oh, _oh_ , C-Chanmi, I-I’m going to—”_ _

__Chanmi gently takes Kyungja’s clit between her teeth and flicks her tongue mercilessly at the oversensitive bundle of nerves, her talented fingers curling just _right_ inside of her, and that’s all it takes for Kyungja to be sent over the edge, her thighs coming up and clamping tight around Chanmi’s head as her body convulses, clenching hard on Chanmi’s fingers as her orgasm crashes upon her in waves. She cries out, electricity bolting through her body, as she rocks down on Chanmi’s talented fingers._ _

__When Kyungja’s body settles down, still trembling slightly from the force of her orgasm, Chanmi pulls her fingers out and sucks them into her mouth, savouring the taste of her girlfriend on her fingers. Kyungja reaches for Chanmi, her slender hand slipping underneath the waistband of her pants and pressing against the wet warmth of her heat, intent on returning the favour, when Chanmi backs away and pulls Kyungja’s hands away from where they were tracing along her slit._ _

__Confused, she watches as Chanmi slides back on the couch until her head is resting on cushion. She grins wickedly at Kyungja, licking her lips as she grabs Kyungja’s hands and scoots her up until she’s hovering above Chanmi’s face._ _

__“That’s only the first round. Now,” Chanmi says, her hands squeezing at the plush meat of Kyungja’s thighs. Kyungja can feel herself getting wetter _again_ at the attention, even as she blushes furiously from her position on top of Chanmi. “I want you to sit on me so I can continue fucking you senseless with my tongue.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> for people who use the imperial measurement system, kyungja is around 5'1 and chanmi is around 5'11 :3c
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter plug](https://twitter.com/sooblushes)


End file.
